Kamen rider ZxTole
by chaosKA
Summary: Z is a man who has lost his memeory  and Now he must Fight with S.E.C.T.D. against the Kabuto Riders to Regain his memories
1. Chapter 1

ChaosKA is a non-profit writing group we do not own Kamen Rider or its characters be we do own original characters.

It was a stormy night. Two figures were fighting one another. A flash of lighting revealed the two figures to be Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Gatack. They traded blow for blow.

"One," said the Kabuto zector,

"Two," said the Gatack zector

"Three," said the two zectors together.

"Rider kick," said the two riders as they flipped their respective switches.

Electricity went from their zectors to their horns and from their horns to their feet. Then they each jumped into the air and both did a drop kick. The two moves collided. Kabuto was lauched back causing him to de henshin.

A wounded man laid there on the muddy ground.

Gatack walked over to the wounded man and took the damaged Kabuto zector from his belt.

"Pathetic," said Gatack. He then pressed a button on the side of his helmet and said, "I have obtained the zector mission complete."

"roger that captain," said a voice on the other end of the communicator.

"coming back to H.Q. over and out," said Gatack as the pressed a button on the side of his belt.

"clock up," said the Gatack zector as Gatack vanished.

Then a van drove up next to the unconscious name. A side door opened and two men in suits came out and lifted the man into the van. The two suits got back into the van closed the door and the van drove off.

- In a medical facility in an unknown location-

The wounded man is in a hospital bed. He is patched up with a women watching him in a seat. The man started to wake up.

"Sir the patient is waking," said the woman.

A tall Hispanic man in a gray suit walked into the room.

"Lieutenant Lopez, Sir," said the woman as she stood up and saluted.

"At ease sergeant Carly," said Lopez

"Who are you two," said the man as he fully regained consciousness.

"I am Lt. Lopez and this is S. Carly," said Lopez.

"What's your name," asked S. Carly?

"I don't remember," said the man.

"You don't know your own name," said Carly

"Carly, be nice," said Lopez.

"Yes sir," said Carly.

"Where am I and why am I here," said the man.

"you are at S.E.C.T.D. and you are here because you used the Kabuto zector and we want you to use our new zector ," said Lopez.

"S.E.C.T.D.," said the man

"Secret Enterprise of Criminal Tactical Defense," Said Lopez

"Ok, now what is a zector ," asked the man

"It is a mechanical Insect that is the source of the rider system. The rider system is a system used to fight worms, aliens that can move at high speed," said Lopez.

"So why me," said the man

"Like I said before we want you to use our new zector,"said Lopez.

"What do I get for helping you," said the man.

"We will pay you handsomely and we will help you find this man," said Lopez as he showed the man two pictures one of Gatack and one of a blonde haired man.

The man looked at the pictures and got enraged. " I don't know why I'm angry but, you have a deal." He said.

"Ok Carly," said Lopez, "take our member to get some new clothes."

"Yes sir!" said Carly.

"Ok time to get up," said Carly as she helped the man into a wheelchair. Carly took the man to a room with a lot of clothes. The Man got up and picked out some clothes and went into another room and changed, when he came out he was wearing black jeans and black T-shirt , and a red leather jacket and some biker boots.

"You look cool," said Carly

"Thanks, can I see this zector you guys have been talking about," the man said.

"Ok you are its wearer." Said Carly

She lead the man to the research lab.

"S. Carly, what are you doing here, and who is he," said a researcher.

"This is Zx-Toles operator that Lt. Lopez picked out, he wants to see it.

"Oh, Hello sir," said the researcher as he lead Carly and the man to a metal table in the middle of the room. On the table was a purple metal bug it had the body of the Gatack Zector, the legs of the Kabuto zector, and has both the Kabuto zecto's horn and the Gatack zector's pinchers.

"So this is the zector you want me to use," said the man.

" Yes it is called the Zx-Tole zector. It was made by combining the battle data from the Kabuto and Gatack zectors. It is more advanced than the other Zectors. We made it so that it can do clock up in masked mode and a rider move in masked mode as well," said the researcher.

"Do you understand," asked Carly?

"It's a little weird, but for some reason I do," said the man.

Suddenly an alarm went off "OA rider spotted chasing S.E.C.T.D. agent in Time Square," said some one on the intercom.

"O.A." asked the man?

"Outlaw Alliance," said the Carly

"Ok let's go," said the man as he took the henshin belt from the table and ran out the door.

"Wait!" said the researcher.

"What's wrong," asked Carly

"we haven't finished installing the data for the rider mode," said the researcher in a panicked voice. "he doesn't stand a chance against a O.A. rider."

"Dang" said Carly as she chased after the man

The man ran out of the S.E.C.T.D. H.Q. which is actually the empire state building. "where is the square," he asked.

"This way," said Carly as she ran off and the man followed

When the got there a man bumped into Carly "Dan," said Carly?

"S. Rider Target 4 is chasing me," said Dan

"Whose Target 4," asked the man

"The man you are looking for." Said Carly

Then the man from the picture Lopez had walked up to them.

"Long time see Carly," said target 4

"Sam you traitor," said Carly angrily

"Who's is your friend," said Sam as he looked over to the man. Then a surprised look of surprise came across his face. "you're still alive," said Sam.

"Yeah," said the man.

"Guess I need to finish my mission," Said Sam.

"What mission," asked the man?

" to take the Kabuto zector and kill its user, Z," said Sam

"Z," said the man

"Your target codename," said Sam as he put on the Gatack belt.

"I guess we need to finish this." Said Z as he put on the Zx-Tole belt

"Wait we have all active Zectors ," said Sam

"This one is knew ," said Z as the Zx-Tole zector flew into his hand.

"Henshin!," said Z and Sam as they attached their zectors to their belts.

"Henshin," said the two zectors as armor covered Z and Sam. Sam turned into Gatack maksed mode.

Z was covered in an armor similar to Gatack. Instead of cannons on his shoulders he has a Gatling gun on each shoulder. He has purple armor instead of blue. And instead of two red eyes he has a white visor.

"What is this," said Sam

"Zx-Tole is a new and improved rider system," said Carly, "Z, the rider form is not finished,"

"Ha you're finished. Cast Off," said Sam as he pulled the Gatack pinchers all the way back.

"Cast off ," Said the Gatack zector, as Gatack went from masked form to rider form.

"Clock up," said Z and Sam at the same time as they hit a button on their belts.

"Clock up," said the zectors as time slowed down for Z and Sam.

"You can use Clock up in masked form," said Sam

"Like Carly said this system is new and improved," said Z as he punched Sam in the face sending him flying.

"So this the power of the zector S.E.C.T.D. made," said Sam as he stood up.

Z began to shoot Sam with his Gatling guns. Sam jumped out of the way and took out his double calibers and when he came down he slashed Z in the chest and because Z is in masked form he took little damage.

"Clock over," said the zectors as Z and Sam went back to normal time.

"What happened," asked Carly.

"As you can see Sammy boy is tired," said Z

"Sir," said the researcher over a communicator.

"What," said Z

"Press The Button on the body of the zector three time to the rider punch," said the Researcher.

Z pressed the button three times

"1 2 3," said the zector. Z pulled back the horn and pinchers of the Zx-Tole zector

"Rider punch ," Said the zector as energy went from the zector to Z's Right hand . Z charged and punched Sam in the chest. Sam was sent flying into a building and the Gatack Zector flew off.

Sam looked up and a look surprise came across his face. "I'm sorry I'll finish my mission," He said

Z, Carly, and Dan looked in the Direction Sam was looking and saw The Bee, Drake, Sasword, kick hopper, and Punch hopper standing on top of a building.

Z fired on them but they left.

Carly walked over to Sam and took the Gatack belt from him. "Command we have Captured target 4 Said Carly on a communicator.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Zx-tole fight 2: secrets of Outlaw Aliance

An hour has passed since Sam's defeat by. Sam has been moved to the S.E.C.T.D. prison and is waiting for interrogation. Z and Carly are on their way to the lab with both belts.

"So should we just call you Z," asked Carly

"Until I find out my real name it is better than nothing," Said Z as they walked up to the lab doors. The doors slid open and they walked in

"Hello S. Carly and S. Z," Said the researcher.

"Thanks for your help doctor," said Z

"Cleveland and I will be in charge of your zector's up keep," said the researcher.

"Here is the Gatack belt," said Carly handing it to Cleveland

"Thanks, with this back we can finish programing Zx-tole's rider form," he said taking the belt to computer and plugging a wire into the belt.

"So what can rider form do," asked Z

"Well you lose some of your power, but you move quicker and you get what we call Zx-caliburs," said Cleveland.

"Like those swords Gatack was using," said Carly

"Right," said Cleveland as he worked on the computer.

Then the intercom said, "S. Carly and Zx-tole operator please head to interrogation room C.

"Let's go," said Carly as she and Z left the lab

After a few minutes Z and Carly were at interrogation room C. they entered to see L Lopez standing in front of a tied up Sam.

"So you want to be called Z," said Lopez

"Until I find my real name," said Z

"Fat chance of that," laughed Sam

"Why is that," asked Z

"There was another reason you were called Z," said Sam as he locked eyes with Z

"Which is," asked Carly

"Because you were test subject Z for the W.I.H. project," said Sam

"W.I.H. project," said L. Lopez and S. Carly in curious voices

"Worm Enhanced Human project," said Sam in a dark voice

"What," exclaimed Z, Carly and L. Lopez

"Yeah, we wanted to make super Soldiers by enhancing humans with worm DNA," explained Sam.

Sam Continued, "We call them Ex-Worms. They have their whole bodies' enhanced, but they can't copy other people's appearances and they can turn into the worm whose DNA they have been enhanced with."

"Z is an Ex-Worm then he should have beaten you in your first encounter," said L. Lopez

"I am Ex-Worm test subject D an older model, that means I can use my powers better," said Sam

He then broke free of his bonds. "The only reason you defeated me was because of that Zx-Tole Zector, I will warn you that all of the other O.A. riders are Ex-Worms as well," said Sam

He then turned into a blue stag beetle like Worm with pinchers on his head, shoulders, and arms.

"Carly Sound the alarm," yelled L. Lopez

Carly did as instructed and pressed a red button on the wall

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert," yelled the intercom

Sam smashed through a wall and ran down a hallway

"Z stop him he is going for the Gatack belt," yelled L. Lopez

"Roger that," said Z as he put on the Zx-tole belt and ran after Sam. The Zx-tole Zector flew into his hand as he was running "HENSHIN," yelled Z as he attached the Zector to his belt

"HENSHIN," said the Zector as armor covered Z and turned him into Zx-Tole

"Z," said Cleveland over the communicator

"Cleveland lock down the lab Sam is on his way there," said Z

"Ok but first I wanted to tell you that you can use rider form now."

"Thanks," said Z he then pulled the pinchers of the Zector back and his armor separated into pieces "Cast Off," he yelled pulling the horn of Zx-Tole Zector back

"Cast off. Change Delta Beetle," said the zector as the masked armor jettisoned from Z's body. Then three horn like pieces folded up onto Z's helmet one horn looks like a Kabuto horn and divides Z's Visor into Two. The other two horns look like stag beetle pinchers making the now divided visor look like two round white eyes. Z lost the gatling guns but got two swords. Each one looks like it has a stag beetle pincher and half a kabuto horn

With most of his armor removed Z ran faster to the lab. When he got there Z saw the steel door was busted open Z looked inside to see a dead scientist on the floor and Cleveland being thrown at him by Sam. Z caught Cleveland as Sam took the Gatack belt from a metal table.

"Thanks for taking care of my belt," Sam said as he turned back to normal to put the belt on. "Henshin," he yelled as the Gatack Zector attached itself to the belt turning Sam in to Gatack. He pulled back the zectors pinchers to switch from masked mode to rider mode.

Then there was a big explosion and when the smoke cleared Sam was gone Z turned back to normal and took Cleveland to the infirmary as the emergency team took care of the mess

In a secret location -

Sam is walking up to a shadowed figure in a large chair "Sam Ex-Worm test subject D and Gatack operator reporting to the master of Outlaw," he said going down on one knee

"Sam I am told by Francis that you failed to kill Z and you lost to him," said the master of Outlaw

"Yes sir, but the reason I lost to him was because S.E.C.T.D. made a new Zector," replied Sam in a frightened voice

"Francis did not mention a new Zector," the master.

"Yes S.E.C.T.D. made it by combining data from both the Kabuto and Gatack systems," replied Sam

"They had the Gatack system when you were with them but they never had Kabuto. How did they get that data," asked the master confused?

"Master there is one zector that has Kabuto data that we don't have," said Sam

"But we have all the zectors but the S.E.C.T.D. one," said the Master.

"We have all ACTIVE zectors but Zx-Tole," replied Sam.

"What do you mean," asked the Master?

"Dark Kabuto," replied Sam.

"Dark Kabuto," re[lied the Master in a confused voice.

"The Dark Kabuto system was the prototype the Natives for all zectors. It was destroyed in a fire during the final with the Worms," Sam said.

"Why have I not heard of this," asked the Master?

"Dark Kabuto only showed himself to the original Kabuto and Gatack. So besides them and myself Dark Kabuto was not known. Until now, Sir," said Sam.

"If it was destroyed, then how did they get its data," asked the Master?

"Like how all zectors have a self-preservation system. The Dark Kaburo zector must have escaped."

"Then how did they get it?"

"It must be with your brother the leader of S.E.C.T.D."

Chapter 2 End

Super Hero Time

Z, Carly, and Lopez walk in to the lab.

Z: hello everyone.

Carly: We hope you liked this chapter.

Lopez: The Chapters of Zx-Tole will have a bit of a pattern when Z fights a rider.

Carly: Z will fight the rider in their rider form one chapter then fight them in their Ex-Worm form the next.

Z: And our directors have a sneak peek for you all.

Sneak Peek

"The world is falling apart," said a tall white teen with brown hair seems about to be 17 teen-years-old to another teen about average size as they run away from a black mist.

"I know Ken. This way," yelled the other teen pointing to an art gallery.

"Right Andy," said Ken as they ran into the art gallery and closed the door.

"Hello," said a man in a business suit as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you," asked the teens?

"Call me C. I'm here to give Mister Ken this," said the man as he gave Ken a black version of Decade's belt to him. "The black mist was caused by a man named Tsukasa Kadoya. He is also called Kamen Rider Decade."

"Tsukasa Kadoya," asked Ken as he took the belt?

"To face him you need to collect the powers of nine other riders with these cards, just like him in order to beat him and restore your world," said C as he gave Ken ten card. Only one with a picture of a helmet of a white Decade with red eyes and the barcodes making an X.

End of Sneak Peek

Z: That was the first sneak peek of Kamen Rider Excade. Our directors have eight of the nine worlds: 1) Kamen rider Claw, 2) Kamen Rider Kaiva, 3) Kamen Rider Fossil, 4) Kamen Rider Zx-Tole, 5) Kamen Rider Shinigami, 6) Kamen Rider Ninetails, 7) Kamen Rider Double, and 8) Kamen Rider OOO. They need one more world for all nine.

Carly: So send ChaosKA a pitch for your rider world any way you can. If your world is not picked we will try to use it for the second part of the journey or for Exend to summon the riders.

Lopez: Thank you all for your patients and please come again.


	3. Kamen rider ZxTole:Battle on the Bridge

Zx-Tole Chapter 3

"With my brother," said the master

"Yes," replied Sam

"That would make sense," said the master "now to deal with Francis"

The master then pressed a yellow button. After a few minutes A white male in a black military uniform with a The Bee symbol on his sleeves and black hair in a bowl cut.

"You called for me master," said the man as he knelt down next to Sam.

"Francis, you with held information about S.E.C.T.D. s new zector in your report of Sam's fight, said the master.

"What do you mean sir," asked Francis in a worried voice.

"You said Sam lost to Z but you failed to tell me how," said the master.

"I got there right after he lost," Said Francis in a wimper.

"No you didn't you and the others were there the whole time, just ask them," said Sam.

"I will," said the master as he pressed purple, light blue, green, and brown buttons. After a few minutes a white male with red hair in the same uniform as Francis but with a drake symbol on his sleeve, A Hispanic male with black hair in the same uniform, but with a sasword symbol on his sleeve, and two Asian male twins with same uniform but with hopper symbols on their sleeves all walked in the only difference between the twins was that one had blond hair and the other has brown hair. They all kneeled down next to Sam and Francis.

"You called us Master," they all said at once.

"Yes I did," said the master.

"Why, Master," Asked the Hispanic male?

"Did you all see Sam lose to a new Zector," asked the master.

"Yes we did," said the blond twin

"Me, Dan, Xavier, Alejandro, and Francis all did," said the brown haired twin

"Is this the truth Francis," asked the master

Francis let out a sigh and said, "Jan is telling the truth Sir."

"Why did you lie to the master," asked the white male.

"Because, Xavier, if Sam looked bad he would have been demoted and I could have taken his place as Capitan of the O.A. riders, Said Francis.

"You are just a power hungry baka, right Dan," Said Jan (NOTE: baka = Idiot)

"Right Jan," said the blond twin as he and Jan began to laugh

"You two quiet down," said the Hispanic Male.

"Right sorry," said Dan and Jan

"Thank you, Alejandro," said the master, "Francis you must be punished for your actions, the rest of you may leave."

"Yes master," they all said as everyone but Francis left the room leaving him alone with the master.

"Now for your punishment Francis," said the master

"Yes," Said Francis in a sad voice.

"You have however, been a loyal soiled," said the master, "If you can defeat Z and bring back his Zector you will be pardoned,"

"Thank you Sir," replied Francis relieved

"But if you fail you will die," replied the master in a grim tone.

Francis stood up and bowed before the master, and then he left the room and stepped into a hallway with metal walls and ceilings. "Darn!" he said slamming his fist onto one of the walls. "I can't defeat Z without using some dirty tricks," said Francis

- Next Day- -

Z and Carly are riding motorcycles; both are modeled after a beetle, patrolling the city. Z's is purple while Carly's is pink.

"Why are we patrolling the city?" asked Z through a communicator in his helmet.

"This is just to help watch out for the O.A." replied Carly.

While passing over Brooklyn Bridge a bomb went off. Z and Carly screeched to a halt.

"Hello, Z," said Francis as he walked out of the explosion as Kamen rider The Bee in rider mode.

"Who are you?" demanded Z in an angry tone.

"He's Francis, the O.A. operator of The Bee system," said Carly

"So S.E.C.T.D. did its homework. Z hand over your Zector and I won't have to blow up the rest of the bridge," said Francis.

"Carly how long will it take you to evacuate the citizens," whispered Z

"Ten minutes at least," She whispered back.

"Ok I will distract Bee while you get started,"

"Rodger that,"

Z and Carly got off their bikes. Carly ran to help the citizens while Z put on his rider belt.

"So you don't care what happens to these people do you," said Francis as he lifted a detonator.

The Zx-Tole zector knocked the detonator out of Francis's. Z caught it in his left hand and caught the zector in his right hand, "Henshin," he yelled as he slid the zector into the belt transforming into masked mode.

"Why you little," said Francis as he charged at Z

The two of them started fighting going from normal time to clock up and back over and over again. During one of the clock ups they were fighting on a an out of control wire Z punched Francis into the air and jumped after him they both landed on one of the beams as clock up ended.

"Darn you," said Francis

"Why was I turned into an Ex-worm," asked Z

" Ha ha ha, are really Asking me this," said Francis trying not to laugh

"Yes," said Z sternly

"You volunteered for it. Rider Sting," said Francis as he pressed the button on the bee zector.

"RIDER STING," said a mechanical voice.

"Darn," said Z as he detached the Gatling guns from his shoulders and attached them together.

"RIDER SHOOTING," said a mechanical voice. An energy ball started to form in front of each Gatling gun. The energy balls grew until they became one big one. Z pulled the trigger lauching the ball at Francis.

"Shit," yelled Francis as he was hit by the blast.

After the blast cleared Z walked over to Francis who was on the ground in pain.

"Z take the bee brace from him," said Carly over the communicator.

"Got you," he said as he took the brace from Francis as the bee zector flew off.

"Darn you," said Francis as he stood up and his skin turned yellow. His body morphed into a humanoid bee with a stinger for a left arm. Francis shot stingers from it at Z

Z deflected the shots but Francis flew off. Z jumped down to Carly and undid his transformation. "Why did you have me take the brace," asked Z tossing the brace to Carly.

"First to weaken the O.A. and second we want to study the rider system more, "She said."

"Fine with me"

- In a Warehouse - -

"Darn, Darn, Darn," Said Francis as he punched an iron beam in human form. 'Now I need to get the brace back. "But how He wondered,"


End file.
